


Scarring

by AshesSmashes13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scarring, Violence, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesSmashes13/pseuds/AshesSmashes13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marluxia and Vexen's relationship was off to a good start. Vexen however has a dark secret that is stopping the relationship from moving forward. After a small fight between them Vexen opens up and tells the assassin about his past.</p><p>TW: Mentions of violence and scarring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarring

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned from an old canon I had about Vexen's long hair, that it was hiding something on his neck. I thought it would make an interesting story if Marluxia found out.

Vexen sat at his desk as he tried to make sense of the new findings from his experiments. The labs were silent and cold letting the man feel right at home. After all, the master of ice wouldn't be bothered by a small chill. The scientist was fully focused until he felt a slight breeze that was only associated with using a dark portal. He knew it could be only one of three people. The Superior, his lap dog or. . . “Marluxia?” He called when he didn't see the man in the main door to his office.

“Surprise dear scientist.” The younger whispered as he draped his arms over the elder's shoulder, moving the blond hair to place a small kiss on his neck. Vexen jumped as the other startled him, panic immediately rising in his chest.

“M-Marluxia! Will you stop that!” Vexen nearly jumped to his feet and tried to get away from the other nobody. He walked to the other side of his desk, trying to get some distance from the assassin. “What if someone else were to come into the labs? It would not look very professional. Superior would be incredibly cross” Vexen started smoothing his hair back to it's original place attempting to calm himself down. He was becoming more used to the intimate touches on his neck the longer his relationship with the younger continued however unexpected touches still would send him spiraling into a panic. How he had managed to stay calm during sex was a mystery even to himself.

“Calm down Vexen, Superior and VII are out on a mission. Besides, no one else comes down to this gloomy place. We're all alone.” Marluxia sat on the desk, being careful of the papers, and reached out his gloved hand to the elder, “Not to say that your office isn't charming. I'm sorry I startled you dear.”

“No. . . I must apologize as well. I'm still not quite used to our relationship yet. I apologize, I need to work on intimacy.” Vexen took the outstretched hand with his apology. Vexen knew that he would have to tell Marluxia soon, the younger would get suspicious about his jumpiness eventually.

“Well why don't we go work on that?” Marluxia questioned with a soft purr bringing the gloved hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss to the knuckles.

“Not now Marluxia.” Vexen grumbled back snatching his hand back and settling into his chair once more. As much as he enjoyed the 'quality' time spent with the man, after the minor scare, he was not in the mood for anything remotely sexual or romantic.

“Why?” The assassin's voice took on a whiny tone. Pushing himself off the desk he moved to straddle the elder's lap.

“Because I have paperwork that needs to be finished. Please get off of me.”

“Vexen let me take care of you. You're so stressed out, I'll help you relax. You know I can relax you.” Marluxia's hands had begun to wander while his lips crept up the side of Vexen's neck once more, gently kissing the sensitive skin there. One hand reached up to cup the back of his neck to pull the scientist in for a kiss when slightly shaking hands began to pull his hands off his neck. Vexen's eyes were wide and he was taking short shaky breaths.

“No. Get off of me now.” He complied but stood directly in front of the man. Marluxia couldn't help the anger and hurt he felt at being pushed away.

“Why? You'll fuck me but I can't do the same.”

“Yes. Exactly now move, you're in the way of my reports.” Vexen's voice was breathy, unsure, eyes full of fear. The assassin just wanted to understand why he was being so distant but couldn't help but feel insulted. What was wrong with him that Vexen didn't want to be intimate with him. They hadn't spent the night together in weeks, not since the first time. Small intimate moments but, nothing as wonderful as that first night.

“Am I just not good enough anymore? Or was that night a mistake?”

“Marluxia no,” Vexen lifted his hand as if to reach out to the assassin but stopped short with a sigh. “. . .I do not regret what we did. I enjoyed it and I want to be with you again but I just cannot right now.”

“Vexen, my dear scientist. . .Whats wrong? You've been avoiding being intimate with me since the first time we had sex.” Marluxia took on a softer tone hoping to coax him into telling the truth.

“I'm not avoiding anything.” At the blatant lie, the assassin lost all patience.

“Bullshit. I just want to help you, why won't you tell me what is wrong?”

“Get out.”

“Just tell me-”

“Leave!” Vexen's voice, no longer unsure, boomed in the cold labs. Ice began to creep down the armrests and from where his feet were planted on the floor. His eyes as hard as stone and full of anger and fear.

“Fine. When you want to explain what the hell is wrong and apologize come see me.” Marluxia quickly summoned a dark portal and disappeared without a trace. Vexen's hands came up to cover the back of his neck, he curled in on himself trying to push the panic he could feel rising back down. He was hyperventilating and shaking so much he could barely see straight, the tears in his eyes didn't help either.

“I can't keep hiding this from him.” The blond sat there for several hours just curled up on his office chair trying to stop the panic attack that was starting to claim him.

* * *

 

Marluxia rushed back to his room quietly cursing the old man for being a asshole just because he couldn't get it up. Hoping that his frustration would dissipate if he were around his 'babies', he portalled to his private greenhouse. He watered the many vine plants, adjusting them so they wouldn't break, moving onto the roses and tulips next to check on their growth. When his anger hadn't left him after tending to the plants he decided to go spar with some of his nobodies. After several hours he had calmed down enough to head back to his room, shower, and change. Seated beside his bedroom door was a mess of blond hair that nearly made him turn on his heel and leave. Vexen, however, saw him before he had the chance to run.

“Marluxia. . .Please don't leave.”

“IV. What did I say?” Marluxia slowly took in the blonde's appearance. His normally straight hair was disheveled, forest green eyes were surrounded by a ring of red as if he had been crying, and if Marluxia watched close enough he could see that the elder's frame was trembling.

“That I needed to apologize. I'm sorry for pushing you away but I want to explain why I did that.” Marluxia came closer holding out a hand for Vexen to use to help him stand. Then he unlocked his door letting the scientist go in before entering himself.

“Fine, I will listen but you have to deal with my sweat and stink since I can't take a shower now.”

“That is an acceptable punishment.” Vexen stood in the middle of the room unsure where to go. Marluxia rolled his eyes, sitting himself at the head his bed and patted the seat beside him. Vexen slowly and stiffly made his way over before sitting at the end of the bed.

“So, want to explain?” The assassin was out of patience, all he really wanted at that moment was a shower but Vexen's movements showed that he was scared, nervous. He had to try and listen to the man if they wanted their relationship to continue.

“You know that I was one of the original six founding members. Yes? You need to understand this was a different time, a different Xemnas.” Vexen started combing his fingers through his locks as he spoke, smoothing the mess and tangles.

“What do you mean?”  
“What I tell you must not be repeated to any other member. If the Superior finds out that I've told you,” He couldn't bring himself to even say the words. “I care too much for you to let that happen.” The scientist held his breath waiting for the assassin's answer. Marluxia was confused but couldn't help the flutter of warmth he felt at the words, 'I care for you'.

“Alright Vexen, you have my word.” There was a sigh of relief and trembling intake of breath from the elder. At the use of his name and no longer his number he knew he was forgiven for the moment.

“Xemnas came to each of the six after we lost our hearts, saying that we needed to be bonded together for the organization to stay strong. One by one he took us in and gave us marks, not to bond us together. . .but to remind us of our place. They serve as a reminder to stay in our place and never question him. Xigbar came in with me when I was summoned, I didn't understand why I needed someone else with me when I received my mark. Then I felt a hand in my hair and I was pushed face first to the ground. I felt someone on top of me pinning me down and Xigbar holding my head still, Xemnas reminded me that I had agreed to receive my mark, running the knife along the side of my neck and then he began to carve into my skin.” Vexen had pulled his long hair over his shoulder where Marluxia could begin to see a scar. His eyes were frozen wide in horror.

“Carve!”

“Xemnas carved my number into the back of my neck while Xigbar laughed and held me still. I was still new to being a nobody. . .I couldn't fight back, I had no powers, no fighting skills. . .I was forced to sit and endure.” Vexen let out another shaking breath as he tried to keep calm. Marluxia began to reach out when he thought twice. Vexen was scared and he didn't do well with unexpected touches, Marluxia let his hand fall back to the bed. He wouldn't touch him until Vexen allowed it.

“After they were done they tossed me into the labs and told me to patch myself up for the next mission.” The scientist turned his back so the younger could clearly see the roman numeral 'IV' scarred into the nape of his neck.

“Vexen. . .I'm sorry, I didn't know.”

“None of the new members do. Only the founding six know the story because it happened to all of them as well.”

“May I. . .?” He questioned.

“Y-Yes, but please be gentle.” Marluxia took a moment to process all of the information. He cautiously lifted his hand to trace the raised skin wincing as the elder flinched at his contact. Suddenly he realized that the youngest of the original six would have been marked as well. Marluxia got up from his spot on the bed and kneeled in front of Vexen again so he could look him in the eyes.

“You said the original six were all marked. What about Zexion?” There was a long moment where Vexen would not look Marluxia in the eye. Finally he let his eyes close and nodded.

“Why do you think he has his hair in front of his face like that?”

“But he was just a child!”

“Xemnas did not care, Zexion was still a member. I was forced to patch up every other member and he was no different.” The pain was evident in Vexen's eyes, the boy was for all intents and purposes, his son and Marluxia placed a gentle hand upon the elder's. “Zexion, even with his heart, was always a strong and silent boy. The day he received his mark. . .that was the only time I have ever seen him cry.”

“Vexen. . .”

“When you touch my neck I can still feel the knife. When you moved my hair I was afraid that you would see my mark and ask what happened.”

“Vexen . . .”

“In all of my life, as Even and Vexen, I had never felt any romantic attraction to anyone. Then you came and turned everything around. I felt a strong connection to you and I. . . thought that I could trust you, open up to you.” Vexen brought a gloved hand up to Marluxia's face to stroke his cheek, “I wanted to trust you and tell you sooner but I was so worried of what you would think if you saw the mark. I thought you might question what happened or you wouldn't like me anymore. That you wouldn't want-” Marluxia silenced him with a chaste kiss to the forehead.

“You silly man. I understand Vexen. If you need to take things slow or if you would rather not be physical for a while I will follow your lead.” Vexen pulled the younger nobody close, resting his forehead against Marluxia's, letting out a shaking breath.

“You are not angry with me for my actions earlier?”

“I understand, from now on though just tell me that you are uncomfortable. It hurt that you just pushed me away.”

“I'm sorry Marluxia. I didn't know-”

“From now on. Alright?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now. . . We will need to think of a plan to make Xemnas pay.”

 


End file.
